Alianza de amor
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: ¡Cuanto sera capaz de hacer Arnold, por ver feliz a Helga! Historia coordinada de Chave5001 y HikaruChiba. Capitulo tres final.
1. ¡Hare lo que sea!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, pensada y escrita por Chave 5001 y HikaruChiba, espero que disfruten.**

**Alianza de amor**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Haré lo que sea!**

Una fría mañana de enero, en pleno invierno, un par de rubios, un chico y una chica, entran a una joyería, a buscar un regalo, para la hermana de ella, quien acaba de tener un bebé.

– ¿Como que exactamente, deseas comprarle a tu hermana Helga? – Pregunta él intrigado.

– ¡No lo sé Arnold, este es un día especial y quisiera que ella tuviera algo, que se lo recordara siempre! – Dice ella mirando alrededor. – ¡Digo ademas de mi hermosa sobrinita! – Culmina ilusionada mientras Arnold sonríe, ella esta muy contenta con el bello acontecimiento

– ¡Buenos días puedo servirlos en algo! – Dice una empleada de cabello oscuro y lentes cuadrados.

– ¡Si busco un regalo para una mamá primeriza! – Bromea Helga, haciendo reír a Arnold.

– ¡Hay unos dijes preciosos por este lado! – Expresa la mujer, haciendo señales para que la sigan.

– ¿Tendrá algo en rosa, es que fue niña? – Replica Helga antes que nada.

– ¡Dejame ver, me llegaron unos angelitos divinos ahora los traigo! – Se dirige al interior de lo que debe ser una bodega.

Helga mientras tanto, rodea las vitrinas llenas de joyas admirando estas. – ¡Mira ese collar Arnold es increíble, mira esa pulsera y ese dije… hay que bonitas cosas!

– ¡Si mi amor y seguro carísimas! – Opina él divertido, de ver a su chica como en una dulcería.

– ¡Tonto, el hecho de que me gusten, no implica que las deseé, ademas de donde sacaría el dinero, papá me paga muy poco en la tienda! – Dice un poco molesta.

– ¡Solo somos estudiantes cariño, estos lujos están fuera de nuestro alcance! – Expresa él abrazándola.

– ¡Algún día los tendremos, corazón! ¡Solo espera a que publique mi primer novela! – Dice ella orgullosa.

– ¡Si, o, a que yo cree una súper computadora y nos volvamos millonarios! – Bromea haciéndola reír.

De pronto como una mágica visión, los ojos de Helga se posan en una hermosa sortija de compromiso, es de oro blanco y tiene un bello diamante rosado, en forma de estrella de cinco picos, rodeado por cinco pequeños diamantes azules, una belleza de orfebrería. – ¡Pero que precioso es! – Dice ella inundada de un entusiasmo, que él jamas le había visto en su mirada, salvo por mirarlo a él mismo.

– ¡Ese anillo es una maravilla! – Exclama la empleada, viendo como los dos chicos miraban la joya con asombro.

– ¿Son diamantes de verdad? – Pregunta Arnold.

– ¡Oh si, un diamante rosado puro y cinco diamantes azules, un hermoso anillo de compromiso, si le quieres decir a alguien que la amas, dale ese anillo y lo sabrá! – Opina la mujer mostrando los dijes que fue a traer.

Arnold mira de reojo la joya, es una pieza magnifica, pero por mas que él lo deseara, no podría dársela a Helga.

– ¿Que signo zodiacal eres querida? – Le pregunta la empleada a Helga que mira un angelito de cristal.

– ¿Eh yo, soy Aries! – Responde atontada.

– Hum si definitivamente ese seria tu anillo, el diamante rosado, es una de tus piedras de nacimiento.

Helga sonríe. – ¡En serio, quien lo diría, lastima que a mi novio y a mi, nos falte mucho tiempo para casarnos! ¿Verdad Arnold? – Expresa ella volteando a ver a su galán, que se asombra al escucharla.

Arnold había estado pensando, en pedirle matrimonio a Helga, en su próximo cumpleaños, para que en cuanto acaben la universidad se casen, pero no había meditado acerca de el anillo de compromiso, hasta este momento. – ¡Si mi vida, aún nos falta algo de tiempo! – Responde nervioso.

– ¡Me llevo este! – Expresa Helga decidida, tomando un dije en forma de ángel, con un corazón rosa en las manos.

– ¡Excelente elección! – Dice la mujer sonriendole a Helga.

Ella voltea y mira por ultima vez, la sortija. – ¡Tal vez, nos espere a que estemos listos! – Dice esperanzada mirando a Arnold.

El le sonríe. – ¡Yo creo que si, nos va a esperar, cariño, no es muy barato! – Dice bromista, pero mirando de reojo el precio excesivo de la joya.

Helga ríe mientras paga el obsequio para su hermana. Salen y caminan por un rato.

– ¿Te gusto mucho ese anillo cierto? – dice Arnold inquieto.

– ¡Que dices, es solo una joya, nuestro compromiso esta en nuestro corazón!

– ¿Pero te gusto?

Helga sonríe. – ¿Me lo vas a comprar?

– ¡No, con que ojos! – Bromea él.

– Con esas hermosas esmeraldas que tienes sobre la nariz! – Dice juguetona picándole los pómulos.

– ¡Hey me vas a a sacar un ojo! – Reclama él, tomándole las manos a su novia y abrazandola.

Los dos ríen el resto del camino hacia el hospital, para ir a visitar a Olga.

* * *

Arnold llega a casa arrastrando los pies, se siente extraño, como angustiado.

– ¡Hola familia ya llegue! – Dice saludando con la mano, su madre y algunos huéspedes que estaban ahí, le regresan el saludo sonrientes.

– ¡Hey pequeñin, como te fue hoy! – Pregunta Miles subiendo con él la escalera, cuando lo ve acongojado.

– ¡Me fue bien papa, es solo que no se… – Dice Arnold entrando a su recamara y sentándose en la cama desganado.

– ¿Esta todo bien entre tú y la pequeña dama? – Le pregunta Miles, usando el mote que el abuelo solía usar para Helga.

– ¡Muy bien, de hecho es solo que… recuerdas que te dije que, quería pedirle que nos comprometiéramos, en su próximo cumpleaños. – Su padre asiente. – ¡Bueno, pues sin querer hoy fuimos a una joyería, y vimos un anillo de compromiso ideal, es hermoso y a ella le encanto, es su piedra de nacimiento ademas, es… simplemente perfecto!

– ¿Y el problema es… – Remarca Miles.

Arnold sube la mirada y ve a su padre. – ¡Es muy caro! ¡Tengo algunos ahorros pero…

– ¡Bueno que tan caro puede ser! – Dice benévolente Miles sentándose junto a Arnold.

–¡$3600 dólares! – Dice Arnold preocupado.

– ¿¿¿QUE??? ¡Eso es un robo! – Dice Miles levantándose como resorte.

– ¡Tranquilo papá, es que es un diamante rosa, con cinco diamantes azules mas pequeños!

– ¡Oh que joya! – Dice el padre de Arnold sentándose. – ¡Pero es muy cara hijo, tu apenas y ganas $100 dólares a la semana en la oficina de estadísticas, y tienes la beca, de la universidad, no podrías conseguir otro empleo y menos bien pagado!

– ¡Eso es papá, voy a conseguir otro empleo!

– ¿Eh? ¡Espera no quise decir eso! – exclama Miles viendo a su hijo salir hacia las escaleras. – ¿A donde vas?

– ¡Gerald me dijo que su padre, necesitaba un empleado nocturno, así que voy a preguntarle! – Dice Arnold mientras baja corriendo.

– ¡Pero Arnold, no es lo que yo quise decir! – Trata de explicarle Miles asomado a la escalera, pero su hijo ya ha salido por la puerta.

Stella mira hacia arriba a donde esta su marido, y pregunta con la mirada.

– ¡No preguntes querida, solo espero que tu hijo, no tome malas decisiones, por una tontería! – Le dice a su mujer comenzando a bajar hacia ella. Solo la rodea con su brazo y regresan a la sala.

Arnold corre apresurado hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, con una decisión en el corazón, hará lo que sea para conseguir ese anillo para Helga.

Continuara…

Pues si aquí estamos con esta nueva historia, es un trabajo en coordinación con mi amiga Chave 5001, se que el primer capitulo esta algo corto, pero esta historia va a tener muchos vuelcos del destino, ¿Que hará Arnold para conseguir lo que se propuso, lograra su meta? Esperamos que esta historia les guste, dejen reviews por favor y muchas gracias por leernos. Se reciben criticas constructivas y tomatazos! Love Love Arnold y Helga.

Atte. Chave 5001 y Rei Hikaru Chiba


	2. Confianza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, pensada y escrita por Chave 5001 y HikaruChiba, espero que disfruten.**

**Alianza de amor**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Confianza.**

* * *

Una semana tan solo, y el pobre Arnold, ya no puede ni con su alma, por las mañanas asiste a la universidad, por las tardes trabaja en la oficina de estadísticas, y por las noches trabaja como guardia de seguridad de una bodega, para la empresa de seguridad del papá de Gerald (cuando tomo su retiro de la policía, creo una empresa de seguridad privada).

– ¿Viejo, no crees que estas exagerando?– Dice Gerald, mientras ve a su amigo cabecear, al intentar estudiar.

– ¿Eh? – Medio levanta la cara del escritorio. – ¡No viejo, mira necesito conseguir los tres mil seiscientos dólares para principios de marzo, mis ahorros solo ascienden a mil quinientos, así que necesito apresurarme, con lo que me dan en la oficina y los doscientos dólares que me va a dar tu papá, a la semana, tengo… – Comienza a contar con los dedos. – veamos dos semanas de enero… cuatro de febrero… son seiscientos de la oficina, mas los mil doscientos, de la seguridad, dan un total de… mil ochocientos mas lo que tengo ahorrado… son tres mil doscientos… tendría que esperar las otras tres semanas, para poderlo comprar… ¡rayos!

– ¿Viejo y es que no piensas comer, digo, por que necesitas también para tu transporte y tus necesidades?– Dice Gerald divertido.

– ¡Espero que si trabajo las otras tres semanas, pueda compensar! Solo hacia calculos a grosso modo, pero creo poder lograrlo, si duermo entre clases y descanso los fines de semana.

Gerald solo mueve la cabeza a un lado y al otro. – ¿Y no crees que Helga note la situación? ¿Como crees que reaccione, cuando le digas que no saldrás con ella, por que estas muerto de cansancio?

Arnold lo mira. – Pero claro que saldré con ella, solo que no iremos a paseos para no gastar. – Sonriente.

– ¡Que bien, dejaras de llevarla al cine, para comprarle un anillo de compromiso, que bien!

– No te burles, si no hago estos sacrificios, no voy a lograrlo.

– ¡Okey, tu eres el que se ha puesto como loco por esto, Phoebe ni siquiera a mencionado que Helga le haya dicho algo sobre el dichoso anillo!

– Lo sé Gerald, pero es un hecho que le gusto, yo lo sé, la conozco bien.

– Viejo, tu sabes tu cuento, esta bien, bueno yo me voy, tengo mucho que hacer ahora. – Gerald y Arnold hacen su saludo especial y se va. Arnold, continua intentando estudiar.

* * *

Segunda semana, Arnold pasea por los pasillos de la enorme bodega que tiene que cuidar, sus pasos solitarios solo consiguen aburrirlo mas, y bosteza, últimamente esta de malas, se siente así porque no ha podido estar con Helga, como debería con lo cansado que esta, la ha dejado plantada varias veces, al quedarse dormido por lo cansado que esta, lo que les ha provocado conflictos, de hecho Helga no le habla desde ayer y eso lo tiene atontado.

– ¡Que bien Arnold, estas trabajando para darle un regalo maravilloso y ella se enoja contigo! – Se dice a si mismo, mirando el largo corredor que aún le falta recorrer.

Recuerda la razón de la pelea.

Esa tarde de domingo, había quedado de ir por ella, para ir a Slausens, con Phoebe y Gerald, sin embargo cuando él llego, Helga lo hizo esperar pues aún no estaba lista, y él termino dormido en el sillón.

– ¿Que tienes Arnold? – Pregunto Helga preocupada.

El abrió los ojos asustado. – ¡N… nada Helga! Estoy bien, de verdad. – Dijo nervioso. – Es solo que ha habido mucho trabajo en la oficina de estadísticas, y en la universidad me han dejado mucha tarea. – Le explico tratando de mentir lo mejor posible.

Ella lo miro angustiada, lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que esta mintiendo, aunque sabe también que solo lo hace cuando es algo importante, para él. – Esta bien Arnold, sé que me lo dirás, cuando sientas que es adecuado.

Hasta ahí todo iba muy bien, pero lo peor vino cuando se quedo dormido en el cine, después que se hubieron reunido con Gerald y Phoebe. En ese momento Helga estallo, le grito enojada que si lo que lo aburría, era estar con ella, que lo dejaba solo, yéndose completamente irritada, y aunque él la llamo por teléfono, ella no le contesto.

– ¿Y ahora que harás, Arnold? – Se pregunta a si mismo, en tanto cruza la puerta de su pequeña caseta. – ¡Eres genial Arnold, de verdad!

* * *

Tercera semana, por fin Arnold logro ser perdonado por su novia, y él ha intentado lucir mas animado, no puede creer que en tan solo unas semanas luzca tan cansado. Por ahora ha tenido, bastante suerte, en la universidad ha tenido menos clases, así que ha podido descansar un poco mas.

Un día a la salida de la oficina de estadísticas.

– ¡ARNOLD! – Grita una chica de cabello largo y negro, con ojos verdes, llamándolo.

– ¿Que sucede Clarisse? – Responde un aburrido Arnold.

– ¡Las chicas y yo queríamos invitarte a una fiesta! – Exclama divertida, señalando a sus demás compañeras.

Arnold las mira, ese grupito siempre lo quieren sonsacar. – ¡Lo siento Clarisse, hoy estoy muy cansado, así que solo quiero ir a descansar!

– ¡Vamos Arnie, siempre nos evades, no te vamos a comer! – Le dice acercándose seductorámente a él, acariciándole el cabello.

El se aparta un poco, nervioso, después de todo la chica es bastante atractiva. – N…no, Clarisse la verdad no me interesa. Tal vez otro día.

La chica luce decepcionada y le da un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Okey, Arnie, como quieras, adiós! – La chica se aleja, reuniéndose con sus amigas que la consuelan, mientras Arnold las observa por un momento.

Sonríe un poco, y cuando da la vuelta mira a una enojada Helga, que ha estado viendo toda la acción.

– ¡Helga! – Dice sorprendido.

– ¡¿Que Arnoldo, sorprendido infraganti?! – Espeta molesta.

– ¿Arnoldo? – Replica él, ella no usa ese sobrenombre, con él desde hace años. Eso quiere decir que Helga esta furiosa.

Ella lo mira con los brazos cruzados, esperando que él diga algo. – ¡Con razón, ni quieres verme, si tienes club de admiradoras!

Arnold no sabe si alegrarse o asustarse por ver tan celosa a su chica. – Mi amor, no es lo que crees, son solo compañeras del trabajo, y me invitaban a una fiesta, eso es todo. – Trata de explicarle.

– ¡Arnold, últimamente estas cansado, te ves demacrado, parece que te desvelas continuamente, no se que rayos has estado haciendo! ¡Me tienes muy preocupada! ¿Y ahora querías ir a una fiesta? – Dice totalmente enojada.

– ¡Yo no he dicho que quisiera ir! – Dice tratando de tomarle la mano.

Helga se aleja, con una mirada triste. – ¡Arnold, si ya no me quieres solo dímelo!

Esas palabras le encogen el corazón a Arnold, "¿No quererla, no quererla?, si la adoraba, ella era su motivo para siquiera respirar, ¿como podía ella pensar que él no la quisiera?, si simplemente la adoraba." – Mi vida eso no es cierto, yo te amo.

– ¡Entonces deja de comportarte así! – Le grita ella. – ¡Deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo, te estas matando!

El no podía, no podía dejar ese trabajo extra, él había prometido conseguir ese anillo para ella. – ¡No puedo, Helga! – Le responde, mirando el piso.

Ella lo mira con las lagrimas a punto de salir. – ¡En ese caso, no voy a hablar contigo, hasta que me digas la estúpida razón, que te obliga a maltratarte de esta manera!

– ¡Helga! – Dice Arnold, intentando detener a Helga, que da la vuelta para alejarse de él.

– Ya te lo dije Arnold, no me veras hasta que seas sincero conmigo de nuevo. – Expresa antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Arnold solo la mira alejándose, y con una presión en el pecho, que no lo deja respirar.

* * *

– ¡Genial viejo, terminas con la chica, por la que estas trabajando como burro!

– No seas prosaico Gerald, ella esta asustada y preocupada por mi.

– ¡Eso lo sé, conozco a Helga, de seguro ya se canso de verte, todo el tiempo como zombi! – Dice Gerald mirando a su amigo que solo da vueltas por toda la habitación. – Al menos ahora si no vas a tener que preocuparte, ya tienes excusa para no gastar, el día de San Valentín. Ja.

– ¿QUE? ¿San Valentín? – Arnold mira el calendario, es verdad, ya solo faltaban seis días para ese día que es tan especial para el y Helga como pareja. – ¡Rayos, no puede ser! ¿Que voy a hacer Gerald? Helga y yo no hemos pasado un solo San Valentín, el uno sin el otro, desde que somos novios.

Gerald sonríe de lado, no es que le divierta mucho la desgracia de su amigo, sino mas que nada no sabia que decirle. – Hermano… yo no se que decir, mira Helga tiene razón, ustedes siempre se han tenido confianza y el verte como has estado actuando últimamente, seguramente la tiene con mucha incertidumbre, Arnie, platica con ella, dile la verdad, y veras que todo se arregla.

Arnold mueve la cabeza negativamente. – No Gerald, es mi deseo obsequiarle ese anillo, ella no me permitiría seguir con esto, y si hay que sacrificar un poco, lo voy a hacer.

– ¿Aunque eso represente que ella sufra?– Dice el moreno preocupado.

Arnold se queda pensando por un momento. – Creo que ya no lo sé, Gerald, ya no lo sé…

Continuara…

Seguimos con esta historia, recuerden es un trabajo en coordinación con mi amiga Chave 5001, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. ¿Continuara Arnold en su empeño para conseguir lo que se propuso, lograra que Helga lo entienda? Esperamos reviews por favor y muchas gracias por leernos. Se reciben criticas constructivas y tomatazos! Love Love Arnold y Helga.

Atte. Chave 5001 y Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	3. Ya nunca te mentire

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, pensada y escrita por Chave 5001 y HikaruChiba, espero que disfruten.**

**Alianza de amor**

**+0+**

**Capitulo 3: Ya nunca te mentiré.**

**+0+**

Ya había pasado casi otra semana, esta vez Arnold si se sentía mal, sentía que había roto el corazón de Helga, cuando lo que mas deseaba era hacerla feliz, le había estando llamado por teléfono y cuando ella le decía que solo fuera sincero, él la evadia, por tanto ella dejo de contestarle y para colmo el día siguiente era san Valentín y seria la primera vez que ellos dos estuvieran separados, con esos pensamientos pesados, camina por la oscuridad de la bodega que protegía durante las noches, cuando escucho varios ruidos, se acerco con cautela para ver de que se trataba, tomando con la mano la lata de gas, que le dieron para protección. Arnold observa a un grupo de hombres sacando varias cajas de producto, en el área de carga, llama entonces discretamente a la policía, por medio de el botón de alarma silencioso.

– ¡Alto! – Grita mirando a los tres sujetos que se apresuraban a sacar varias cajas.

– ¡Mira es el vigilante! – Exclama uno de ellos, un poco bajo y con una mascara de tela sobre el rostro.

– ¡Y que esperas desaste de él! – Grita una voz de mujer desde atrás del vehículo.

– ¡Mira chico! – Le dice a Arnold el otro sujeto, bastante alto y con un pasamontañas que solo muestra sus ojos, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. – Mejor aléjate, y no te metas. – Mostrándole una pistola.

– ¡Me temo que esa no es una opción, este es mi trabajo y mejor será que ustedes dejen eso en donde estaba, pues la policía ya viene en camino! – Explica midiendo a su atacante.

– ¡Déjate de estupideces y dispárale! – Repite la mujer.

– ¡Quieres callarte, es solo un chico! – Expela el hombre molesto.

– ¡Eso no me interesa, por lo menos golpéalo, y larguémonos de aquí, si es verdad que la policía ya viene, quiero irme! – Reclama la mujer con rabia.

El otro hombre seguía metiendo las cajas en el vehículo de carga, mirando de reojo a Arnold, mientras sostiene nerviosamente su pistola.

El mas alto mira a Arnold y guarda su pistola tras su ropa. – Bien chico hagamos esto fácil, yo dejo mi pistola y tú, o te largas o das una buena pelea.

Arnold no suelta la lata de gas, que coloca en su funda, pero toma una actitud de pelea y espera a que el otro lo ataque.

– ¡Demonios F, ya vas a empezar con tu farsa de peleador! – Exclama la mujer, que por primera vez se muestra ante Arnold, con el cabello oscuro saliendo por detrás de un antifaz, que cubre su rostro.

Arnold sigue esperando el ataque, y "F" lanza el primer golpe que es evitado diestramente por el rubio, quien reacciona lanzando el puño hacia la cara de su atacante, solo rozándolo, acto seguido el hombre lo golpea dandole una patada certera en el estomago, Arnold reacciona rápido y lo golpea en un costado con el codo, a pesar de haber perdido un poco de aire.

"F" Se queja tocándose el lugar del golpe, en tanto Arnold se palpa el estomago. – Eres bueno chico, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando, ¡S ven aquí y ayúdame! – Le ordena a su otro compañero, que corre hacia Arnold y lo golpea en el rostro.

Este se repone rápido y saca la lata de gas, rociando a el compinche.

– ¡Ahh, mis ojos! – Grita tocándose el rostro.

– ¡Creí que era una pelea sin armas! – Explaya "F"

– Y yo que era un mano a mano. – Dice el rubio mientras lanza un golpe hacia su enemigo.

La mujer tiene una mueca de fastidio, mientras ayuda a el otro hombre y mira a "F" pelear.

De pronto se escuchan las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos.

– ¡Rayos no estabas mintiendo! – Grita el hombre alto, golpeando a Arnold en el brazo, por error.

– ¡Yo nunca miento! – Arnold dejo salir esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que que su mente llegaba el recuerdo de Helga, y eso lo desconcentró de la pelea, haciendo que no evitara un golpe en la cara y cayendo hacia atrás, en tanto el ruido de un disparo se escuchaba en el lugar.

"F" volteo a ver a la mujer que había disparado. – ¿Que hiciste? – Le dice con preocupación.

– ¡La policía ya viene vámonos de aquí! – Dice ella fríamente.

– ¡Demonios Isa, somos ladrones no asesinos! – Sacándose el pasamontañas y yendo a revisar a Arnold, que tiene una herida en el lado izquierdo del pecho y esta temblando. – Tienes suerte aún respira, vámonos. – Dice colocándose el pasamontañas y corriendo hacia la salida, con las cosas que tenían en el vehículo.

Arnold estaba aun consciente, cuando la policía llego, él solo tiene ahora en su mente el rostro de Helga.

– ¡Quiero… volver a verte… Helga! – Dice poco antes de desmayarse.

+0+

Helga corre por los pasillos del hospital, con una angustia tremenda en el corazón, cuando ve a Gerald, corre hacia él.

– ¡Gerald! – Grita nada mas verlo.

– ¡Helga que bueno que llegas!

– ¿Como esta? – Dice preocupada.

– ¡Esta bien tranquila, la bala le dio en el hombro y ya la sacaron! – Dice calmándola. – Sus papas están adentro con él.

– ¡¿Que rayos hacia ahí, criminal? – Pregunta asustada dejándose caer en una silla.

Gerald frunce la boca, no quiere mentirle a Helga, pero tampoco desea que su amigo lo odie por decirle la verdad. – Me temo que solo él, puede decírtelo.

Helga lo mira alos ojos y Gerald la evade. – Creo imaginar de que se trata.

– ¿En serio? – Cuestiona el moreno, sentándose junto a su amiga.

Ella lo mira y suspira. – Lo conozco mejor que nadie Gerald, es un necio.

Gerald se pregunta interiormente si es verdad, que ella sabe de que se trata todo. – Es verdad. – Dice mirandola con simpatía, cosa que ella corresponde de la misma forma.

+0+

Cuando Helga entro en el cuarto del hospital, Arnold sintió que el mundo le sonreía, noto la cara de preocupación de su novia y quiso ser sincero en ese momento.

– ¡Helga yo quería explicarte… – Trata de decir cuando ella se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

– Shh! – Lo silencia ella. – Después me lo dices… ¿Me amas? – Le pregunta con inquietud.

– ¡Claro que si! – Dice Arnold aún temeroso.

– Entonces sea cual sea la tonta idea que tenias en mente, para sorprenderme ¿prometes dejar este y cualquier trabajo donde arriesgues tu integridad física o tu vida? – Expresa seriamente.

Arnold sonríe, ella tiene en mente de que se trataba todo, debió intuirlo, ¿quien lo conoce mejor que ella? nadie, solo ella.

– ¡Si Helga… disculpame, lamento haberte ocultado esto y haberte mentido, lo prometo! – Ella le sonríe y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

+0+

Al día siguiente Arnold paso su San Valentín con Helga, como cada año, solo que esta vez, la pasaron en la casa de el primero, al lado de toda su familia e incluso de Gerald y Phoebe que cambiaron sus planes y pasaron el día con sus amigos. Helga apapacho a su novio y lo consintió en todo, fue un día del amor muy lindo en realidad.

Los días siguieron su curso, Arnold debió ir a atestiguar en contra de los ladrones que fueron apresados, a unas cuantas cuadras de la bodega, el mismo día del atraco. El hombre al que llamaban "F" se confeso culpable de robo, la mujer que era su esposa se declaro culpable de robo y de haber disparado a Arnold, el otro también se confeso culpable por intento de robo. Incluso el hombre se disculpo con Arnold por haber sido lastimado.

Tras esto la vida siguió su tranquilo curso, unos días después Arnold recibió una noticia, resulto que los ladrones que en cierta forma el ayudo a apresar, era una banda que había asaltado ya varias bodegas en la zona, y por esa razón había una recompensa para quien los capturara, la empresa del padre de Gerald recibió una buena parte de esta y ellos le hicieron llegar a Arnold una parte proporcional.

+0+

25 de marzo, cumpleaños de Helga.

Arnold observa la pequeña caja que contiene, lo que según él, es la muestra de cuanto la ama.

Ese día en la tarde, le hará la gran pregunta, le parece increíble que lograra su cometido, a pesar de todo.

La fiesta comienza desde temprano, Helga luce preciosa ese día, viste una camisa holgada sobre un top rosa de tirantes, y una falda plisada que hace ver su cintura mas breve, cumplir sus 24 años la hace ver hermosa, o al menos eso, es lo que piensa Arnold. Después de un pequeño incidente con la comida y Harold, todos se retiran de la fiesta y solo quedan ellos dos recogiendo el tiradero.

– ¡Que gran dia Arnold, te agradezco esto! – Dice Helga que toma varios platos de comida.

Arnold se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, dejando a un lado los platos.

– ¡Aun no te doy mi regalo! – Dice él mirandola a los ojos.

Ella sonríe. – ¿Acaso la fiesta no era tu regalo?

El niega con la cabeza. – ¡No era este! – Mostrándole la pequeña caja roja.

Helga mira la cajita y luego los ojos de su novio. – ¿Esto es? – Pregunta un tanto incrédula.

– ¡Abrelo! – Le indica él impaciente.

Helga abre la caja y sus ojos se abren increíblemente. – ¡¿Arnold este anillo… – Comenta mientras un recuerdo viene a su mente.

~0~

De pronto como una mágica visión, los ojos de Helga se posan en una hermosa sortija de compromiso, es de oro blanco y tiene un bello diamante rosado, en forma de estrella de cinco picos, rodeado por cinco pequeños diamantes azules, una belleza de orfebrería. – ¡Pero que precioso es! – Dice ella inundada de un entusiasmo, que él jamas le había visto en su mirada, salvo por mirarlo a él mismo.

– ¡Ese anillo es una maravilla! – Exclama la empleada, viendo como los dos chicos miraban la joya con asombro.

– ¿Son diamantes de verdad? – Pregunta Arnold.

– ¡Oh si, un diamante rosado puro y cinco diamantes azules, un hermoso anillo de compromiso, si le quieres decir a alguien que la amas, dale ese anillo y lo sabrá! – Opina la mujer mostrando los dijes que fue a traer.

Arnold mira de reojo la joya, es una pieza magnifica, pero por mas que él lo deseara, no podría dársela a Helga.

– ¿Que signo zodiacal eres querida? – Le pregunta la empleada a Helga que mira un angelito de cristal.

– ¿Eh yo, soy Aries! – Responde atontada.

– Hum si definitivamente ese seria tu anillo, el diamante rosado, es una de tus piedras de nacimiento.

Helga sonríe. – ¡En serio, quien lo diría, lastima que a mi novio y a mi, nos falte mucho tiempo para casarnos! ¿Verdad Arnold? – Expresa ella volteando a ver a su galán, que se asombra al escucharla.

– ¡Si mi vida, aún nos falta algo de tiempo! – Responde nervioso.

~0~

Helga siente un cumulo de emociones en su corazón y su mente. – ¿Era por esto por lo que te estabas esforzando tanto?

Arnold la mira emocionado y asombrado al mismo tiempo. – ¡Si mi amor, quiero que seas mi esposa y este anillo es perfecto para ti!

Ella sonríe con emoción. – ¡Eres un torpe, no era necesario esto, aunque me lo pidieras con una rondana, te habría aceptado!

A Arnold la mirada se le ilumina. – ¿Entonces si?

– ¡Claro que si, cabeza de chorlito, eso es algo que he deseado desde que tenia tres años! – Abrazándose a él.

Arnold la toma entre sus brazos con ternura y la besa largamente.

– ¿Te gusto el anillo? – Le dice mientras se lo mira puesto.

– ¡Es hermoso Arnold y te juro que lo adoro, sobre todo por que hasta sangre derramaste por él, pero eso fue exagerado!

– ¡Perdóname por todo lo que paso! – Dice él mirandola a los ojos.

– ¡No hay nada que perdonar mi cielo, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra algo así, se sincero conmigo, que los dos hallaremos la solución adecuada! – Expresa ella acariciándole el rostro a su ahora prometido.

– ¡Te lo prometo mi vida! – Responde él abrazándola como si de pronto fuera a escapar o algo así.

+0+

La iglesia estaba adornada con flores blancas y rosas, las damas de honor llevaban vestidos color de rosa, y los padrinos llevaban tuxedos grises. La novia se veía preciosa vestida de blanco y rosa, del brazo de su padre, mientras el novio esperaba en el altar con su tuxedo negro, la recibe con amor frente al altar.

Helga y Arnold se juran amor eterno ante dios, y sus alianzas son colocadas en el dedo anular, de su mano izquierda, simbolizando, la unión de sus destinos, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Fin.

Pues si eso fue todo, se acabo finito no hay mas, muchas gracias a todos los que nos leyeron, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos vemos en mis otras historias, Rei. :D

Love Love Arnold y Helga.

Atte. Chave 5001 y Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
